I Can Only Remember Her Lips
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: I've lost my sight and memories. Yet, this girl reminds me of someone I know. I don't know why though. Should I trust her? She says I'm her lover, am I? I decide to stay in her presence and listen to the stories and tales she tells of us.
1. Chapter 1

_A scream tore through his ears and it caused his blood to run cold in his veins. His fingers closed around the dagger and he darted to the left where a large tree shielded his figure. His breathing was rapid and he held it in for a moment, listening to any movement in the area._

 _Then something hit him. Something hard. He staggered forward and heard someone shout out his name. His eyelids drew downwards and he tried desperately to whirl and face the voice that seemed to care about him so much. His foot slipped on the wet mud covered with leaves and his head landed on a small pile of branches._

 _He listened to cruel laughter. Then the girl's voice came again and he called out to her wearily knowing the wound was already seeping blood onto his clothing. The girl begged to someone to let them go. He grunted and set his head to rise but fell back shutting his orbs in agony._

 _Then a painful yell. One he was familiar of. It was her. His lips parted but all he saw was darkness. He shouted again and again for her but she didn't reply. He heard nothing. The pain was throbbing from his chest but he rose to his feet unsteadily. He still saw an abyss of black. Then he felt someone touch his arm. Someone touch his chest lightly. Gently. He winced. "It's okay. I-It's me. I-It's me." The words sounded tired and exhausted._

 _"What happened?" His bottom lip trembled slightly and he wiped at his eyes frantically. She ran her fingers through his hair and his posture relaxed momentarily._

 _"He's gone, my love. He has perished, my love." She announced weakly and he felt her embrace him through the injury. Sighing, he buried his head into the crook of her neck. She smelled of iron and salt but the familiar sunshine. She was crying now, the tears drenching his worn out armor. But he couldn't see her. He couldn't see anything. His hand trembled and he pulled away surprising her._

 _"What is it?" She asked, her breath tingling his cheeks._

 _"I- I can't. I can't see Clarissa."_

 _"What? What do you mean? But you're staring at me. I'm here, beloved." He caught the sudden concern and confusion in her voice but he couldn't explain anything._

 _"I don't know. Please Clarissa..." He didn't know what he was begging her for or why he was in the first place. He felt her palms against his eyelids and he shook his head repeatedly._

 _Then a sharp pain seared through the back of his head and he was nearly thrown over against her body in torment. She gasped and held onto him although he was much heavier than she was. She whispered something to him. She asked him what was wrong but his lips couldn't form a clear answer. All he could do was writhe and whimper to her._

 _Something wet dropped lightly on his cheek and he pondered what it was. Then another drop. It wasn't rain. It was her. She was sobbing, rocking him forwards and back. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay. But that promise would eventually be broken._

 _"Jace! Please do not leave. I shall bring help. Stay here." He wanted to tell her that there was no way he could actually move in the first place. The pain was now dull and when his eyelids lifted he saw nothing. His scarred hands searched the area where he lied. He felt dirt. He felt leaves. Biting his bottom lip in concentration, he propped himself up with his elbows feeling thick liquid drench his stomach._

 _Sweat glistened on his forehead and he threw his head back in exhaustion, yearning for the girl's warmth once again. What was her name? He couldn't recall. Then he collapsed in a puddle of crimson blood, his body limb._

 **[] [] [] []**

"Darling, can you hear me? Say something. Please, I beg you, can you hear me? Can you see me?" He listened to her words and felt strands of hair tickling his forehead. She must of caught on to him being conscious for she kissed his cheek and repeated that they were alright. Nothing was wrong.

He opened his eyes but saw darkness. He wanted to see the girl's face. He wanted to know where he was. "I can't see." He stated weakly.

"But- the potion- it was supposed to heal you." She sounded worried and she choked on a sob.

"Who- who are you?" The question left her in silence and then her arms were pulled away from his body. He felt somehow exposed.

"Who are you?" He repeated the question and thoughts seemed to clash in his head. He saw flashes and vivid lights but nothing was familiar to him.

"What has happened? What has happened to you my love?" She mumbled to herself and she sounded sad, her voice tinted with grief. He felt her body shaking most likely from crying and he wanted to make her feel better but she was merely a stranger to him.

Footsteps were coming near the two and he stiffened in alarm. A male voice asked the girl something. She answered after long moments, her voice no longer showing emotion. Just numbness. An emptiness that caused him to feel some understanding. She screamed to the sky, full of despair. "My love has gone blind. My love has forgotten everything. My love has forgotten me."

 **[] [] [] []**

 **A/N:** Review if you wish for me to continue. Thank you. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

" **If that's what you call truth in this wicked world, no wonder why you're so desperate to defend it."** (Toba Beta)

The pain in his chest still throbbed despite the stoppage of blood. He grunted and frowned at the bandages covering his eyes. He had no sight. He could never see. At first, Jace felt numb. Deathly numb. From that moment, he had to rely on his other senses. Touch and smell. The man that he assumed was behind him said, "Jace, you can't let this bring you down. You just can't."

He brought up his favorite dagger and twirled it between his fingers. Even though his sight was gone he still had his combat skills. "I don't know who you are. I don't know who any of you are." He admitted, smiling a little despite the situation.

The man left after that, his footsteps scrunching under twigs. Jace released a soft sigh. He didn't know anything. He knew his name was Jace and he knew that he fought demons. Other than that, he was a clueless mad man. "Jace?" A tender voice called. He recognized the voice but couldn't feel a trigger in his head.

He simply nodded. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know who the girl was. "Don't try to hurt yourself figuring things out. I know how difficult it is." She replied, understanding laced in her quiet tone. In that second, he yearned desperately to have his sight and study her features.

He felt her sit across from him and his breath hitched in his throat. She sighed. "Jace, you don't know how hard it is to see you. It's hard to see you when you can't see me." She paused and he listened as she sniffled. "I'm sorry. I should've saved you. It's- It's all my fault."

Jace remained silent, unaware of what to say. She was crying out to him and he had no way to comfort her. She must have noticed for she apologized too quickly. He shook his head. "It's fine. It's just...what were we?"

Silence caressed his skin and he thought that she had left in a fit of anger. "You loved me." She whispered, her tone so broken he flinched. "I love you." He realized the declaration was in present tense and his lips parted in surprise. All he knew was that he was abruptly attacked and lost his sight and memories. Was she one of them?

"I-I have to go. You should rest." The girl stood and her footsteps slowly distanced away from him. His back went rigid and his eyes widened.

"Wait!" He called. She must have stopped for Jace stumbled upwards, letting out a groan at the sting erupting from his torso. He fell against something small and noticed it was the girl. She straightened him up with her arm around his waist. She was breathing heavily, her hair falling upon his hand. He tried to back away but this only caused him to fall further back. Her touch was gentle but sturdy and Jace found his cheeks slightly coloring.

"Don't do that. If you need something just ask." She insisted, dragging him forward. He assumed they were outside since his bare feet caught dry soil. A strong breeze blew past them and Jace secretly appreciated the heat the girl provided. "Where are we going?" He questioned, pursing his lips.

"Fresh air."

"No, I mean- what am I supposed to do? About all this." He managed to point at his eyes and head at the same time.

The stillness lingered in the air like a heavy blanket upon them. It was almost terrifying. He didn't know himself and to top it all off he was blind. He could feel shadows of darkness surrounding them. "I don't know. I really don't." Her grip on him loosened.

After a moment of thought, Jace began slowly, "On a normal day," He sighed. "What would I be doing?"

She never missed a beat and he could tell by her tone that she was grinning. "You'd be hunting. Hunting greater demons most likely." She added.

He interrupted her thoughtful words and asked, "Your name, what is it?"

"Clarissa, but you always called me Clary." There was a tenseness in her voice like she was struggling to continue speaking with him. His brain began to muster why and the lightbulb finally lit up. She loves him. How could she talk to a stranger who was once her lover?

"Uh, do you guys have any food, I'm sort of hungry." He said, almost hearing his monster of a stomach growling. Clarissa laughed and her shoulders shook against him. H e wanted to smack himself in embarrassment.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Come on. We'll head back to the tents. I think I can cook something up." He relaxed but sensed he appeared weak taking refuge in such a fragile girl. Abruptly, Jace pulled away from her and stood on his own, arms outstretched to feel his surroundings. He slowly trudged by semi steps and the smelled the distinct scent of earth after heavy rain.

"I'm-I'm just going to get you some food. Stay here." She stuttered through her words and he knew for certain it wasn't from a nervous vibe. Her steps fell away from his ears and then Clarissa was gone. Thoughts trundled through his mind about what he would do from now. Could he just live like a complete stranger to all the people who cared about him so much?

"I don't know if I can trust them all..." Jace mumbled just as he sensed the presence of someone coming towards him.


End file.
